Baby You're a Rich Man
Baby You're a Rich Man is a one-shot collection co-authored by Destructivedisk and KidVegeta, TeamUnitedNerds and KidVegeta, and Creeperman129 and KidVegeta. These one-shots were written while KV, TUNboi, and DD were under the influence of legal (in most cases) substances. Creeperman129 wasn't under the influence of anything for his stories. Please enjoy the literature presented below. 'Collabs With D.D. Lenin' '1. The Ballad of Dango' hello it me, this one is about chiaotzu and his clown cousin dango, it's a great read suspense and thriller with a spic of comedy, a must read for any true dragon ball fan KidVegeta (talk) 23:02, July 18, 2016 (UTC) '2. Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story' welcome to kv corner where i talk about this kind of stuff, so this ones a real sweet love story, a chick flick your gfs gonna love it and fall in love with you like zarbon falls in love with *spoiler* -KidVegeta (talk) 23:02, July 18, 2016 (UTC) '3. Thank the Eastern Supreme Kai for Girls' master roshis a straightup g, ya know?? he got that dank ass puse like no ones business. he shootin' straight hunneds, pop dat swag yooooo -KidVegeta (talk) 23:02, July 18, 2016 (UTC) '4. Fin' this bich aint done yet cuz dd cant find time to get drunk, rip in piece and hopefully itll come soon -KidVegeta (talk) 23:02, July 18, 2016 (UTC) this bitch is done -KidVegeta (talk) 04:33, September 3, 2016 (UTC) 'Collabs With Caucasian Chinese George Harrison(go)' '1. Bardock's Some Hot Space Garbage and You're a Cuck' reality is slipping reminder of the darkest times my heart aches for TUNBOI -KidVegeta (talk) 01:58, January 17, 2017 (UTC) '2. The Story Without Any Cursing Except For This One Fuck And It's In The Title or (Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll Except Without Any Of The Sex)' i dont like it when people ring my doorbell oh shit my cat just meowed he almost never does that its weird not knowing your cat's meow -KidVegeta (talk) 00:32, February 1, 2017 (UTC) '3. Bi Arm or the One Where Baby is Actually A Rich Man or the Last One Of All the BYARMS' we love u ya ya ya -KidVegeta (talk) 04:55, March 1, 2017 (UTC) 'Collabs With Cringo #ripinpieceTUNgo2k16' '1. The Adventures of Beerus and Whis...IN SPACE!' pure ku$h, ringo ringo ringo, fuckin' ringo ain't no john -KidVegeta (talk) 02:39, July 28, 2016 (UTC) '2. The Guacamole Boys Hit the Town' ku$h babies holla abo and kado and tarble back in action, shit they rare for a story, giddy-up... Hello I am KidVegeta and that is a common reaction to reading this story. It's a great comedy with lots of suspense and heartache and insert anything else you want it to be. Basically, it might be the best one yet, or maybe it's not. The only way for you to find out is to read this warmhearted and fine piece of literature that I named The Guacamole Boys Hit the Town. Warmest regards, -KidVegeta (talk) 01:50, August 18, 2016 (UTC) '3. A Demon Tale: Running Gags and Memes: The Movie' i dont know why i do this -KidVegeta (talk) 08:22, November 30, 2016 (UTC) '4. Broccoli Tail' hes beboppin and scattin and im losin it yes i -KidVegeta (talk) 03:08, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Awards *The Ballad of Dango - Article of the Month - July 2015 (nominee). Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Collections Category:Collaboration Category:Short Story